La malédiction du passé
by drackony
Summary: Qu'arrive t-il lorsqu'une ancienne malédiction lancé par l'empereur qui a chassé le peuple d'Ashitaka le rattrape...Ihatemakingthesummary...R&R please


Princesse Mononoké  


  


la malédiction du passé  


  
  
Depuis l'aventure avec le Dieu-Cerf, Dame Eboshi essayait de limiter les dégats qu'elle causait à la forêt car elle ne désirait plus re-rencontrer Mononoké. Ashitaka avait décidé de rester avec eux aux forges et elle en était très contente. Tous le monde semblait l'apprécier pour son bon caractère et son travail. Même s' il s'absentait souvent dans la semaine pour aller retrouver la princesse. Dame Eboshi ne l'aimait vraiment pas , premièrement car elle était une sauvageonne sans éduquation et deuxièmement, car Ashitaka passait trop de temps avec elle. Elle aurait préféré qu'il passe plus de temps en sa compagnie mais elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger. Et puis c'était bien ces deux enfants qui avait sauver le monde.   
  


*******************************  


  
  
Ashitaka avait décider de rester aux forges. il appréciait la compagnie des gens là-bas et puis il habitait tout proche de la forêt à San. Il allait souvent la voir. San et lui pouvait passer des heures seulement à se promener dans la forêt et en se parlant de tout et de rien comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps même si il se voyait souvent. San avait beau être la princesse de la forêt, à force de se promener tout le temps partout elle connaisait la forêt par coeur et des fois elle s'ennuyait. C'est pour cela qu'elle attendait toujours les visites d'Ashitaka avec impatience.  
  
Un jour comme les autre, alors qu'Ashitaka se rendait aux forges pour travailler, il fut prit d'un malaise et tomba par terre. Toki, qui allait faire la lessive de Dame Eboshi au lac, apperçu Ashitaka tordu de douleur, cloué par terre. Elle abandonna le linge et couru avertir n'importe qui qu'elle croisait sur sa route. Elle se rendit finalement dans les appartements de Dame Eboshi même pour lui demander de l'aide. Dame Eboshi se précipita du pas calme et assuré qui la caractérisait. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Ashitaka, elle demanda aux femmes d'aller chercher tous les médecins disponible et aux hommes de le transporter dans ses appartements, qui se trouvait à côté des siens. Les médecins l'oscultèrent mais ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal. C'est alors qu'un vieux chaman prit la parole.  
  
Chaman: Ma dame, Je ne penserai pas que notre cher Ashitaka ai une maladie mais je croît plutôt qu'il serai frappé par une malédiction dont j'ai déjà eu vent...  
  
Dame Eboshi: Qu'elle est-elle?  
  
Chaman: Il existe sur cette terre un village exilé et maudit par l'Empereur. Je sais qu'Ashitaka fait parti de cette tribu maudite mais je ne connaît pas assez la malédiction. Il faudrait qu'il y retourne et qu'il apprenne la vérité à son sujet.  
  
Ashitaka qui avait tout entendu aquieça et il promit d'y retourné même s'il était en quelques sorte banni. C'est à ce moment qu'un homme fit son apparition et cria Au Loup!Tout le monde fut surpris de ré-entendre un tel cri. Comme les gens de la forges et la princesse de la forêt avait fait la paix, ils n'essayèrent pas de la tuer mais il la laissèrent rentrer sans pour au moins s'écarter de leurs arcs-buses.  
  
Dame Eboshi: Que vient-tu faire ici princesse de la forêt? J'espère que nous n'avons pas désobéit au pacte de paix!  
  
Princesse Mononoké: Non rassurez-vous. Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles d'Ashitaka! Un ami m'a avertit qu'il n'allait pas très bien et je suis venu le voir.  
  
Dame Eboshi: Très bien, nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à ses appartements. Vous prendrez de ses nouvelles par sa bouche.  
  
La princesse fut escorté par quelques femmes ansi qu' Eboshi. Arrivé dans la chambre du jeune homme, San se dirigea au lit où était étendu Ashitaka.  
  
Ashitaka: San...Je suis content que tu sois venu.  
  
San: Est-ce que ça va bien? Qu'est-ce que tu as?  
  
Sur un signe de Dame Eboshi, tous laissèrent San et Ashitaka seul.  
  
Ashitaka: Maintenant je vais un peu mieux. Écoute, demain je dois partir car il y a un long   
voyage qui m'attend. Je dois me rendre dans mon village natal pour en apprendre   
plus sur la malédiction que l'Empereur avait jeté lors de l'exil de notre peuple. Un   
chaman croit que c'est cette malédiction qui me ronge et si je n'en sait pas plus, il y a   
des chances que je meure.  
  
San: Alors je viens avec toi!!!  
  
Ashitaka: Et la forêt?Qui va la protéger si tu pars?  
  
San: Je laisserais Nagao et Sonan s'en occuper. Après tout, ce sont encore des demi-dieux et le   
caractère de Moro coulent dans leurs veines.  
  
Ashitaka: Très bien!  
  
San: Nous voyagerons sur Yakkouloo. Je ne penserais pas que cela lui pose un grand   
problème. Il m'as déjà porté. Alors dors-bien cette nuit car nous partirons à l'aube   
demain.  
  
Bonne nuit Ashitaka!  
  
Ashitaka: Bonne Nuit!  
  
Puis lorsque San s'apprêtait à partir, elle fut retenu par une main qui lui avait capturé le bras. Elle se retourna pour découvrir un Ashitaka avec un visage illuminé d'un grand sourire de tendresse et de gratitude. Elle lui sourit à son tour puis dégagea doucement sa main de son bras puis repartit dans la ville pour ensuite retrouvé sa forêt.  
  
Le lendemain, lorsque Dame Eboshi passa devant la chambre d'Ashitaka, elle entendit du bruit et cogna à sa porte. Lorsqu'Ashitaka vint ouvrir, elle remarqua qu'il était déjà prêt pour le grand voyage.  
  
Dame Eboshi: Tu pars déjà! Tu est sûr?  
  
Ashitaka: Oui, avec toutes les herbes médicinales que je suis allé demandé ce matin aux   
médecins, je devrais tenir la route. Et avec San qui m'accompagne, je suis sûr que   
tout iras très bien.   
  
Dame Eboshi: Car elle t'accompagne! Si tu veux, je peux te faire escorté par vingt arc-busiers à   
la place?  
  
Ashitaka: Non merci. Votre offre me touche beaucoup mais je serais plus sûr avec seulement   
San à mes côtés.  
  
La femme fit une moue de déssaprouvement puis sortit de la chambre pour retourner à ses occupations. Ashitaka prit touts ses bagages puis parti en direction de la porte principale où San devait normalement l'attendre. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit Yakkouloo déjà attelé et San perché sur son dos.  
  
Ashitaka: Eh bien, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temp.  
  
Et d'un bond leste, il embarqua derrière San sur le dos de son élan rouge. Sur un signe de son maître, Yakkouloo parti au trot vers la chemin qu'il avait emprunté, bien avant la chasse au dieu-cerf. Tous les habitants des forges étaient au portes pour leur dire au revoir et pour leur souhaiter bonne chance.   
  
  
  


Fin du prologue


End file.
